Leon Kennedy (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "There is no right or wrong here. Your kind pose too much of a threat in this world. Whether you believe that or not is not up for debate. I have my orders. I'm sorry." --Leon, to Ivan, regretful about what he has to do. Leon Scott Kennedy was a rookie RPD officer who arrived in Raccoon City on September 29, 1998 for his first day on the job. Unfortunately, he would only arrive to confront the t-virus outbreak first hand by Umbrella's wicked actions as well as many other stronger monsters. He survived the incident with Claire Redfield at his side and became a secret agent for the U.S. government through...firm negotiations. Leon was the stereotypical idealistic rookie cop with the "good guys win, bad guys lose" mentality. He lives to protect and serve like any officer of the law. He is strong, brave and has faced many challenges along the way, all of which involve terrorism, Albert Wesker, B.O.W.'s, and rescuing the president's daughter. He is portrayed by Paul Mercier. Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity Prior to the events of Code Genesis, Leon is sent to Verona on a mission to retrieve a lost contact who had been sent to quell recent warfare that plagued the streets. His arrival yields less-than positive results as he discovers the city in ruin and filled with infected. His contact is later discovered to be dead and he is attacked by Cagnazzo. After Leon's fight with the creature, he meets up with Ada who is also there on a similar mission to locate B.O.W. shipments being sent out. He reluctantly partners up with her and seems even more suspicious of her time there as she refuses to tell him what her real reason is for being in the city. The two arrive on a cargo ship dubbed "Prometheus" and discover that is is to be sent to Alex Wesker; Ada has heard of the man's name before they are attacked by Deimos upon the orders of the ship's captain. After its defeat, Ada and Leon make way for the captain to apprehend him, but the captain rebukes them further and is mutated into an enormous monstrosity that attacks the ship. Nearly fighting to the death, Leon and Ada take out the mutation and they escape to shore as the ship is destroyed. Leon reports to Hunnigan about the destruction of the Prometheus before he speaks with Ada, asking about what she plans to do. Ada informs him that "her people" have been looking for Alex for a long time. They know nothing about him, but what they do know is that they suspect that Alex has Ozwell Spenceronhisstrings. This makes him much more dangerous. Leon wants her to help them, but she declines, saying that "the boy's club is not for her". Leon continues on with his new mission to find Alex. Many years later, Leon's recent mission after the events of Degeneration had sent him along the Canadian Borders where he had received news of a potential terrorist threat, only to come out dry in the end. In sending his report back to Hunnigan, Leon learns about a new task just sent in by the president; retrieval and of the Wesker children. If they refuse to cooperate with him, they are to be killed. Leon, with much doubt about their existence, takes the mission and travels to Quinton, where a rumor of a "monster" was believed to live there. He also learns about Chris and Rose's situation in Newark, which sparks concern for the old friend of the Redfield's. On his way there, he crosses paths with Claire Redfield and informs her of Chris' situation after they take a moment to catch up. The younger sister becomes alarmed and decides to join with Leon so that she can find Chris and offer her help. They travel to Quinton where they do not find a monster, but instead they find Ivan Demidov. Much to Leon's disdain, Claire forms a strange friendship with the "man". Instead of outright terminating Ivan as he was ordered to do so, seeing no reason for the man's execution, he decides on another tactic; Ivan is to take them to the location of Alex Wesker. Ivan and his Russians agree on this, deciding that it would be best to be rid of Alex for good even though they do not share a particular liking for Leon. As they travel from Quinton, Ivan contacts Leon over the radio, informing them that they had received a distress signal from a barn not too far from their present location. Leon doesn't consider it to be high priority and informs Ivan that they cannot afford to waste time. Ivan mocks Leon's duty to "save the innocent" and so, they start to venture toward the location and are attacked by the Reaper mutations. Leon is shocked to see Ivan attack one of his own wounded men and it takes all of the Russians to hold him down and force feed him a strange red pill. It causes him to doubt Ivan's continued journey with them for fear of how dangerous he could be, but Claire argues with his claim, pointing out that he is all the lead that they had at the moment. So, with that in mind, Leon and Ivan grudgingly continue to travel together. Arriving at Isle Alexandria, Leon, Claire and Ivan split up while Mischa, Mikhail and the others go another route to plant a detonator on the main core system below the facility on the island. With Alex's base of operations destroyed, there would be nothing left for him to salvage. Somehow among the chaos, Mischa is gunned down by one of Alex's men and it drives Ivan into a near animal fury. Claire and Leon attempt to stave his madness and Claire somehow reaches him, enough to calm him down. After the defeat of Alex, Leon and the rest of the team rush from the facility with Chris and Rose, along with Beth before it detonates. Together, the survivors leave the rubble and madness behind them. Leon would rather see Ivan dead and gone because of how dangerous he is and what threat he poses to himself and to Claire. But he learns that Ivan has human feelings and emotions and this prevents him from doing so. Instead, he rules out that Ivan was killed in the explosion and agrees to keep his living a secret so long as Ivan stays out of trouble. Appearances *Resident Evil: 2 *Resident Evil: 4 *Resident Evil: 6 *Resident Evil: Degeneration *Resident Evil: Damnation *Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters